Clive Rowe
| birth_place = Oldham, Lancashire, England | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | yearsactive = 1989 - Present | spouse = | homepage = | notable role = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | tonyawards = | occupation = Actor }} Clive Mark Rowe, (27 March 1964, Oldham, Lancashire) is a British actor, best known for his role as Norman "Duke" Ellington in BBC Children's drama The Story of Tracy Beaker. He also starred as Mayor Doyle in the hit Disney show The Evermoor Chronicles. Rowe grew up in Shaw, Lancashire, in the parish of East Crompton and attended St. James Primary School and Crompton House School. As a teenager he was a member of Crompton Stage Society. He is a graduate of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama. Clive Rowe has appeared in many pantomimes. Television He has appeared on television in Dalziel and Pascoe and The Bill, and had a main role as "Duke" in The Story of Tracy Beaker in Series 1 to 4. He appeared in the 2007 Christmas special of Doctor Who - "Voyage of the Damned" as "Morvin Van Hoff". More recently, he appeared on the BBC1 drama All The Small Things, portraying "Clifford Beale", a homeless caretaker, more commonly known as "Shrek". Rowe has also recently appeared in the show So Awkward on CBBC as the father of one of the main characters called Jas. Film His film roles include that of "Sammy" in Lars Von Trier's controversial Manderlay. He appeared in the 2017 live-action remake of Beauty and the Beast as Cuisinier – the castle's head chef who has been transformed into a stove. Theatre While a student at the Guildhall School, played Wally Watkins in a production of Lady Be Good, which caused the Opera critic to note "one of two potential stars in the cast" who "sang the title song most winningly and rattled off the acres of daffy dialogue with the aplomb and timing of a Durante".Milnes, Rodney. Review of Lady Be Good, July 8, 1987. Opera, Vol 38 No 9, September 1987, p1094. In 1992, Rowe was nominated for an Olivier Award for his performance as Enoch Snow in the London revival of Carousel. In 1994, he appeared in Once on This Island.Butler, Robert. "Show People: A star waiting to happen: Clive Rowe", The Independent, 25 September 1994 He won the 1997 Olivier for Best Performance in a Supporting Role in a Musical for his role as "Nicely Nicely Johnson" in the National Theatre revival of Guys and Dolls. He was also nominated for an Olivier Award for his role in 2008’s Mother Goose at the Hackney Empire. He was called one of the best Dames in the business when he appeared on BBC One's Breakfast News on 10 December 2009. He starred in the pantomime Aladdin at the Hackney Empire from November 2009 to January 2010 and in Jack and the Beanstalk from November 2010.BroadwayWorld.Com He appeared as "Judas Iscariot" opposite Dave Willetts' "Jesus" in a touring version of Jesus Christ Superstar. He also voiced "Audrey 2" in the UK tour of Little Shop of Horrors. He frequently plays the Dame in the annual Christmas pantomime at the Hackney Empire. He also starred as the lion and Uncle Henry in a theatre production of 'The Wiz' a black version of the Wizard of Oz in 2011 In the summer of 2009 he appeared as the Jester "Feste" in Edward Dick's Regent's Park Open Air Theatre's production of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. In September and October 2011, Rowe played Osterberg, Monty Python's lawyer in Steve Thompson's "No Naughty Bits" at the Hampstead Theatre. In November 2011, Rowe played 'One-Round' in The Ladykillers at The Gielgud Theatre, London. Clive Rowe also played one of the debt collectors in The Old Vic's production of Kiss Me, Kate. He played this role in the winter of 2012/13. From mid-2013 to February 2014 Rowe played King Darius in Tori Amos's musical production of The Light Princess, at the Lyttelton Theatre (National). Filmography Acting * Beauty and the Beast (2017)....Cuisinier * The Kennedys....David Palmer * ''So Awkward (2015-Present) TV series .... Mr Salford * The Light Princess (musical) (2013-2014) National Theatre ....Darius * My Family (2011) TV series .... Episode: Germs of Endearment * All the Small Things (2009) TV series .... Clifford 'Shrek' Beale * Doctor Who .... Morvin Van Hoff (1 episode "Voyage of the Damned", 2007) * Shoot the Messenger (2006) .... Rev. Wilson * Manderlay (2005) .... Sammy * Tracy Beaker Parties with Pudsey (2004) (TV) .... Duke Ellington * Tracy Beaker's Movie of Me (2004) (TV) .... Duke Ellington * Dalziel and Pascoe .... Vince Kilcline (1 episode, 2004) * The Story of Tracy Beaker .... Duke Ellington (33 episodes, 2002–2005) * Doctors .... Barry Coombes (1 episode, 2004) * The Honeytrap (2002) .... Clinic Doctor * American Voices (2001) TV series .... Moses Austen * Remember The Titans (2000) ... One of the Titans who likes Motown * Harry Hill .... Deep South Guy (6 episodes, 2000) * The Perfect Blue (1997) .... Flashback Date No. 3 * Company (1996) (TV) .... Harry * Paper Mask (1990) .... Ants * The Bill .... Spink (1 episode, 1989) * After the War .... Black (1 episode, 1989) Himself * Doctor Who Confidential .... Himself (1 episode, 2007) * The Lesley Garrett Show .... Himself (2 episodes, 2001) Archive footage * Newsround, Episode dated 18 December 2007 (uncredited) .... Morvin Van Hoff References External links * *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/news/cult/news/drwho/2007/07/11/47099.shtml BBC article about Doctor Who casting] Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Black English male actors Category:English people of Barbadian descent Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:People from Oldham Category:Alumni of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:Male actors from Lancashire Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors